Harry, Hermione, and Some Pumpkin Pie
by hollytiger
Summary: A little late I know. A Short Halloween ficlet, with the two Lovey dovers HH, and with DG, and RL. Enjoy!


Harry, Hermione, and Some Pumpkin Pie

By

Holly

__

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, another ficlet by yours truly…You know the drill…I don't own ANY of the HP characters…Blah, Blah…it's J.K.'S. Jessica is my character.

Summary: Some late Halloween H/H goodness, with some Fire and Ice, and some R/L! Enjoy!

AN: Dedicated To all of my H/H Shippers sailing the HMS Pumpkin Pie, the Fire and Icer's and my fellow Aurors! 

"Harry?" 16 year-old Harry Potter jumped and caught the sight of his best friend behind him as he turned around. He was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, it's only you Mione."

"Are you alright? I hope I didn't scare you."

"Nah, you didn't." Hermione giggled and plopped down next to him on the sofa.

"It's nearly time for dinner. Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a bit. Go on."

"I'll just wait for you Harry. It's Halloween, remember? We were going to spend it together."

"I know," said Harry. "Give me a few minutes okay?" Hermione nodded, hugged him and kissed his cheek, and got up.

"I'll be right outside the portrait, waiting for you, love." And with that, she walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay Potter, you can do this. Just relax. It's Hermione, you've know her for six years, your girlfriend, you can do it. Just tell her." He got up, and walked out of the room. Sure enough, Hermione was standing there, right by the door.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mione," he said. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked to the Great Hall.

"Took you two long enough," said Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table. "I was beginning to think that I should send out a search party and make them check every broom closet." Harry and Hermione blushed a deep red, and Ginny hit Ron.

"Leave them alone," she said. "Or I'll tell them about you and L---_MMMHHPP_!" Ron placed a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Don't you dare," said Ron. "Pie, Harry?" Harry took a pie from Ron and looked at it.

"Pumpkin pie! Where's the Whipped Cream?" Harry asked.

"It's right here Harry," said Hermione, holding up a can of Reddi Whip. "Imported from America, courtesy of Jessica." Jessica Hartgrove, a transfer from American and a fellow 6th year, winked at Harry and Hermione.

"Have fun you two," she said. Harry served himself a slice and served a slice to Hermione.

"Thank you love," she said.

"Welcome. Whipped Cream?"

"Duh! Yeah!" Harry squirted some onto each of their slices. While Hermione ate her pie, he took some of his whipped cream and put it on her nose. She shrieked.

"Haha, got you!"

"Harold James Potter! I'm going to get you!" she yelled and all heads in the Great Hall turned to them. He grabbed his Pumpkin Pie and made a dash for the door. Hermione had grabbed the can of whipped cream and was now chasing him with it. Harry had headed for the lake. As Hermione caught up to him, he grabbed her, held her tight and kissed her passionately.

"_MMMHHPP_!" said Hermione. "Harry? What in the Bloody hell was that for?"

"Mione, you are the smartest witch I know. You should have figured it out by now…"

"Wait, are you saying that you, you love me?" she asked. Her eyes were starting to tear.

"Yes. Yes I am. I am in love with you, Hermione Lynn Granger, and I will love you forever until the day I die, so help me God."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione. "I, I love you too. I have for the longest time, you great prat!" With that they met in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, up by the steps, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Lavender were watching the young lovers embrace.

"Ah, young love," said Lavender. She and Ron smiled at each other, as did Ginny and Draco and each of the couples kissed as well.

Back down at the lake, Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"You've got whipped cream on your nose still. Here, let me fix it!" And he licked her nose.

"Harry!!" she shrieked. "I'm going to get you!" But before she could, Harry kissed her again.

"Harry, want to go get some more pie?" Hermione asked as the broke apart again.

"Sure. As long as it's Pumpkin…" he grinned and Hermione swatted him, chasing him up to the castle. 

****

THE END


End file.
